


We Were No Angels (Don't Let the Wings Fool You)

by hithelleth



Category: Dominion (TV), Revolution (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Crossover, Gen, LJ Secret Santa, i can't tag some things as not to spoil the ending, mentioned only - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2856905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hithelleth/pseuds/hithelleth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When God disappeared, the world went insane and the wrath of angels plunged it into darkness. Dominion AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Were No Angels (Don't Let the Wings Fool You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Corycides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corycides/gifts).



This is how the stories for posterity go.

***

25 years ago, God disappeared.

Men were to blame. Or so the angels decided, descending from heaven and raining terror on mankind. Perhaps, if they wiped out this most ungrateful, most vile of His creations, Father would return.

If not, humans surely deserved punishment, didn’t they?

Amidst the war and chaos, the world was plunged into darkness.

The world went insane — or, still more insane — overnight. What little safety, what little known there had been left of the old world, was now gone. There were fires and floods and sickness without medicine. People starved. Fear and confusion led to panic. Governments fell.  Militias rose up, stockpiling weapons.

Death claimed its dominion on earth.

Yet, humans were resilient. Through all the hardships and terror, people held on to life. The persistent stubborn creatures just wouldn’t go quietly into the night and out of existence, but kept fighting, fighting, fighting…

And amidst bloodshed and destruction, rumours arose of a Chosen One who would come and light the way.

***

15 years ago, Archangel Michael took a body of one less-than-worthy and made it his own in order to protect the Chosen One until the time would come for him to lead the mankind to a brighter future.

For Michael believed the Chosen One had already been born, that the saviour was the nephew of Michael’s vessel, one Miles Matheson. Michael’s goal was but one: to protect the sickly toddler and ensure he remained hidden until he could fulfil his destiny.

***

What Michael — not unlike God — forgot to take into an account when making his plans was the petty nature of humans, willing to go headlong into their own demise in the name of their fabled free will.

Of course, some blame Gabriel, who, standing by Michael, supposedly took the cause to make this part of the world orderly and safe too far. But was it really Gabriel? Or was it living among humans, with human bodies and human weaknesses — the irrational protectiveness of Gabriel’s vessel, Sebastian Monroe, towards Michael’s being one of those — what led him there, what broke the ‘strength of God’ to lower himself to the level of the creatures the angels despised so much?

Or was the culprit one all the histories of men share — justly or not so — a woman who grew the seeds of dissent between the brothers? Was it Uriel, their sister, who claimed to have come — 8 years ago — to appease the disagreements between Michael and Gabriel but really plotted for the opposite? Or was it the woman whose body Uriel possessed, Rachel Matheson, the Chosen One’s mother, one friend’s former lover, the other’s future one, whispering words — venomous and honey-like — into their ears?

Men, even angels, would find the latter option easy to agree with. Finding a third party to shift responsibility to has always been humans’ greatest trick and their greatest sin.

But this story does not search for the blame.

This story just tells.

***

4 years ago Michael drew a sword on his brother and then, unable to kill him, fled Philadelphia, their city, ripe with intrigue, both angelic and human, where angels were feared and worshipped and the human captain, Tom Neville, was conspiring to take the power from Michael and Gabriel, his wife doing the same with the rival city of Boston, aspiring to become a leader on her own, and their son betrayed them both by joining the rats calling themselves Rebels — rebels against both their human rulers and the angels.

***

Last fall, Gabriel’s men — Neville himself — found the Chosen One.

The life of Ben Matheson, who had been in hiding with his children, the prophesied Saviour and his sister, for a decade and a half, was ended by the course of action the long awaited messiah set in motion himself. How ridiculous was his show of courage, only for him to be dragged to Philadelphia as a prize away from the side of his dying father.

Charlotte, the ever-faithful, did her father’s bidding and searched for her uncle Miles in the city of Chicago to convince him to track her brother and save him from the hands of the enemies. Instead, she found the archangel Michael.

Elsewhere, the stories are told of the bravery and perseverance of young Charlotte, undeterred by obstacles — and there were many — on her quest, as she and Michael fought their way into Gabriel’s stronghold, killing men and angels alike on their way, and tore Gabriel’s captive from the heart of his city and escaped.

***

Yesterday, the Chosen One, pursued to a rebels’ hideout by Gabriel’s army, died in a blaze of glory —

No, there was no glory, only blood and tears and grief, and perhaps some foolishness, yet again.

But the Chosen One’s death was not in vain.

It renewed valour in people’s hearts, reignited their spirit, made them swear to fight for their freedom till their last breaths.

So, the Chosen One has, indeed, fulfilled his destiny.

***

Today, Gabriel — Monroe — is moping in his grand chair behind his desk. He fears treason, sees enemies where there are none and none where there are plenty.

Michael's newly found nobility to protect mankind — he, who had stopped doing so long ago, Michael the wrathful, the most ruthless punisher of transgressions against God — has achieved nothing.

Or, it has: exactly what _I_ wanted.

Fools, everyone has played right into my hands without me having to lift but a finger. All I had to do was stay by Gabriel’s side — once I reasoned it would be more to my advantage than Michael’s — and pretend that I am only human.

***

This is how the story ends.

There will be more war, cities will be burned to the ground, and people will turn on each other, spilling rivers of blood.

Michael and Gabriel will stand against one another to the very end, their armies of angels and humans destroying everything and everyone, until there are but few people left.

And when the remnants of mankind are utterly defeated and hopeless, finally ready to surrender their free will and obey, I will be the one to bring them light once more.

I am, after all, Lucifer.

***

And this is my story for posterity. 

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Cory! I hope this is at least a little bit of what you wanted, even if it is short and lamely shipless. I tried.  
>  ~~~~  
> And it’s not very Christmassy I’m afraid. But when you give me an AU with angels and Revolution, I can’t help but make Jeremy Lucifer, even if it was supposed to be a secret Santa fic, not a secret Satan.
> 
> Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
